Depths of the Ocean
by SailorSenshiStar
Summary: General mush between Amy and Zoicite, a one off, wanted to try my hand at a couple that wasn SD so peepz ... tell me what ya think and if you like it, I might add some more chapters :)


Depths of the Ocean

By: SaliorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY don't own Sailor Moon as everyone knows so is there really a point for writing this!

Amy sighed heavily as she deposited the load of her books onto a nearby rock, sliding her blue sandals off slowly; she pulled her long dress up to her knees before placing her legs in the warm lake, the prim little glasses on her nose sliding down to rest at the tip. She sighed blissfully, finally glad that the session with Serena was over. She loved her friend, she truly did but it could get tiring once in awhile to handle the pressure of her attention span, especially since she was now very much preoccupied by the thoughts of the Prince of Earth. Being as stubborn as she was, she even refused to acknowledge the fact that she felt something for the mysterious stranger.

Leaning back on her arms so the bright sun played on her features and the her short blue hair swept behind her, her own thoughts drifted off to reminisce the memory of the long copper haired, green eyed man that had been throwing sexual innuendos at her since the first time she'd laid eyes on him. His mischievous smile seemed to entice her in ways that none other had and even though she didn't want to admit it, he excited her to the most pleasurable of heights.

Though, in Amy's opinion, as much as he pleased her, he also seemed to annoy her. Leaning forward, she drew a lazy circle in the water with the tip of her finger. He was a flirt, that much she could guarantee but he seemed to aim most of his over-activated hormones at her, most likely because he knew how dramatic her responses were against his verbal attacks; he knew just how to penetrate her well built defenses.

Sighing, she extracted her feet from the water and sat cross-legged on the warm grass, trying to bring her off-track mind back to her studies. She didn't need any distractions at the minute; she had her whole life to think about sexual pleasures and to learn the art of seduction.

Slowly, her will caught up with her thoughts and she absorbed herself in the book that lay open at her lap. Her concentration was so great that she didn't even hear the occupant of her former thoughts creeping up behind her and bending low to whisper something into her ear.

"Miss me?"

Amy leapt a foot in the air, her books toppling off her lap and landing haphazardly onto the grass. A small squeak leaving her parted lips, she drew in a deep breath as she realized who it was.

"You wish!" she muttered under her breath.

Zoicite grinned, "What was that sweetheart?"

"Nothing," she answered, a little too quickly.

She picked up her books in one hand and her sandals in the other, preparing to leave the ego-inflated male behind her to find a more peaceful area to resume her studies.

An aggravated groan left her lips as he grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him; her books and sandals fell from her hands, her head crashing against a strong, well-built chest. She blew out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding in.

"Zoicite, will you let go of me please?"

"Or else?" he challenged her in a mocking voice, his green eyes sparkling.

"Or else I'll scream and call for the guards."

Zoicite moved in to drop a little kiss on her jaw, "You wouldn't do that, besides, I like the idea of you screaming. Small little screams in my ear when you come for me."

Amy gasped, "Well I never!"

His hand drifted up from her waist to pluck her glasses from the end of her nose.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," Zoicite murmured as he moved in for the kill.

Amy drew back, "And how many times have you used that line before?"

"Too many times to count," Zoicite replied honestly, laughing.

"Exactly, now if you don't mind…"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere that concerns you," Amy bit out, trying to sound harsh yet her soft voice made that near impossible.

Zoicite laughed once again, "God you are one cute little minx." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "But I want my woman a little feisty and … dominant. I can see passion in your eyes, Amy and Lord knows how many sleepless nights I've spent wondering what would happen if we shared that passion between us." He leaned forward probing his tongue lightly into her ear. "Have you ever wondered that?"

Amy shivered, "No," but she sounded unconvincing even to her own ears.

"Now, why don't I believe you?" he grinned as he traced a hot path down from her ear to the corner of her mouth with his tongue. "Convince me," he murmured against her skin his hand slowly stroking her bottom, his other wound around her waist.

"No," she said a little more bravely.

Zoicite grinned, Amy gasped as she felt his hand settle possessively on her thigh and surprisingly it was under her dress. How the hell had it gotten there?

"You want me, don't you, Amy?"

"No," she answered before moaning as his hand trailed upward and then down again, his lips nipping lightly at the hollow at her throat.

"You're body seems to be betraying you sweetheart," he whispered. He wrapped one long smooth leg around his midsection bringing her sex into intimate contact with his pelvis. "You want me, I want you. So what's stopping us?"

"We- we can't," Amy managed weakly.

Zoicite leaned in then, kissed her on the lips. Hard. Forcing her to comply and then set her leg lightly onto the ground.

"We'll just have to see about that, sweetheart," he murmured wickedly in her ear before stealing one last kiss and heading back inside, whistling softly to an anonymous tune.

This chapter might be a one of, you decide 


End file.
